The present invention relates to an inter-line fishing rod in which a fishline is at least partially passed through the inside of a rod tube.
In Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. Sho. 56-127032, there is disclosed an inter-line type fishing rod having a large number of annular members which are fixed to the inside of a rod tube to define a fishline guide passage. According to the disclosure of the present publication, since the rod tube includes a tapered inner surface, the annular members can be settled at their respective given positions by the action of the casting operation and also they may be adhesively fixed at those positions as the need arises.
However, even when the annular members are held at their respective given positions by the action of the casting operation while they are not adhesively fixed, the annular members can drop down due to some shocks, tension of the fishline, loads caused by the movement of the fishline, and influences given by the bending of the rod tube when the rear portion of the rod tube is located down. Even if the annular members are adhesively fixed, the fixture cannot be stabilized. This is because, when a rod tube is produced, a surface lubricant is applied onto the surface of a core metal and part of the surface lubricant can often be left on the inner surface of the produced rod tube, which hinders the stable adhesive fixture of the annular members.